Blancheur d'une neige Russe
by Skidayo37
Summary: Cela allait faire cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu Rémus. Elle les revoyait courant dans les forêts sous leurs formes animales. Mais aujourd'hui ... Il y a les Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1: __ Une nouvelle venue de loin._

Point de vue externe:

_Une jeune fille d'à peine seize ans observe par la fenêtre la neige qui tombe encore et encore. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que la poudreuse recouvre chaque parcelles du pays, la bloquant un peu plus chaque jours dans cette demeure froide et dénuée de vie._

_Les cours ont commencés depuis peu à Durmstrang mais elle n'ira pas pas cette année. _

_C'est une nouvelle année pour elle, loin des ténèbres qui menacent sa famille et son pays._

_Cette année, elle va le rejoindre enfin. _

_Cette année, sera placée sous le signe de Poudlard._

Point de vue de Rémus:

_Comme chaque années, je suis attendu par deux têtes brunes et un châtain devant le Poudlard Express. Mes trois meilleurs amis : James Potter, l'excentrique\ romantique, Sirius Black le tombeur de ces dames et Peter Pettigrow le ... bon ami qui vous suit partout._

_" Alors Rémus comment s'est passé ton dernier mois de vacances ? Me demanda Sirius une fois installés dans un compartiment vide._

__ Trop lentement à mon goût répondis-je d'un ton lancinant."_

_Alors que le train allait partir un immense aigle royale entra dans notre compartiment et vint se poser sur l'accoudoir à ma gauche._

_Je vis alors mes camarades lever un sourcil perplexe. Reportant mon attention sur le volatile impassible et majestueux, je remarquais le blason qu'il arborait fièrement sur le poitrail : Les armoiries de Yéléna._

_L'oiseau me tendit de sa patte droite, la lettre qu'il devait me délivrer. Après que je l'eu prise avec soin, le rapace alla s'installer sur le porte bagages et n'en bougea plus._

_J'ouvris la missive avec empressement ... cette écriture fine et en italique, ravivât en moi des souvenirs de correspondances presque fraternelles._

_"__Surveille bien la Grande Porte, tu pourrais être surpris._

_Je pense fort à toi mon petit loup._

_Yéléna."_

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce ne pouvais être vrai !_

_Mes amis, me regardaient avec insistance ne comprenant rien à la situation. Il est vrai que je ne leur avais que très rarement parlé de mon amie. Elle faisait partie des nombreuses choses qui étaient enfermées dans mon jardin secret._

_" Une lettre de Yéléna dis-je simplement pour répondre à leurs regards._

__ Mais je croyais que tu n'avais plus de nouvelles me répondit James._

__ Oui cela doit bien faire cinq ans que nos échanges ont cessés._

__ Et que dit-elle ? me questionna Sirius."_

_Pour toute réponse, je leur tendis le papier de grande qualité. Celui-ci les laissa sans voix, ce qui était très rare._

_Mon regard ce posa une nouvelle fois sur l'aigle. Il était le porteur d'une nouvelle, qui je le sentait, allait changer nos vies._


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à Starky et Noir Tagada pour les reviews.

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles et jalousies._

_Point de vue de Yéléna:_

_Je sentais les pulsations de mon coeur s'accélérer, alors que je fixais la cage vide d'orel. _

_Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'envoyer une lettre à Rémus. Mon petit loup et moi allions bientôt être réunis. Mais pour le moment, il fallait que je patiente. Mon père devait vérifier que nous ne risquions rien._

_Dix-huit heure trente sonna et mon coeur se serra, nous allions finir par être en retard._

_La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître mon père vêtu pour une fois d'une simple cape. Sans prononcer de mots, il me tendit sa main, que je m'empressais de prendre. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre et ma chambre laissa place à une immense grille, à peine ouverte ; juste de quoi me laisser passer._

_Mon père regarda sa montre et me dis avec un sourire : _

" _Il faut que tu te dépêches, ce serait dommage que tu sois en retard pour ta première rentrée à Pourdlard._

__ Ada ... Vous allez me manquer lui répondis-je en le prenant dans mes bras._

__ Je sais mon enfant mais ..."_

_Il marqua une pose, semblant hésiter, puis se reprit. _

" _Ma petite princesse, il faut être courageuse et digne, nous allons nous revoir. Profite de cet endroit merveilleux qui va devenir ta seconde maison. N'oublis jamais que nous t'aimons, ni d'où tu viens."_

_Sur ces paroles, il me repoussa vers la grille._

_Et alors que je passais celle-ci, j'entendis le "plop" signifiant que mon père était repartit._

_Je me mis à courir après avoir regardé ma montre. La répartition allait ce faire sans moi à ce rythme là. _

_Point de vue de Rémus:_

_Assis à la table des Gryffondor, je ne cessai de fixer la Grande Porte. Allait-elle vraiment venir ?_

_Mais mon attention fût attirée par Dumbledore, qui venait de ce lever pour prendre la parole:_

" _Cher élève, une nouvelle année commence. _

_Pour certains, ce sera la dernière, pour d'autre ce sera une occasion de plus de faire des bêtises ..."_

_Ces yeux se posèrent alors sur notre groupe et James ne pût s'empêcher de faire le v de la victoire._

"_Mais pour d'autre, continua le directeur, elle marque le début d'une vie nouvelle où la découverte de la magie est le centre."_

_Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, la Grande Porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître les premières années plus terrifiés les uns que les autres._

_J'avais beau me tordre le cou dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucune trace de Yéléna._

_La répartition venant de ce terminer, Dumbledore repris son discours alors q'un air froid se gliçat entre les tables éteignant quelques bougies au passage._

" _Il n'est pas rare que la neige atteigne nos contrées mais cette année l'hiver à prit un peu d'avance en nous envoyant une nouvelle élève venue des paysages glacés de la Russie, je vous demande d'accueillir, comme il se doit Yéléna Snezhinka ( ndla : le (sn) ce prononce [ch])"_

_La Grande Porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et je pus enfin la voir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Yéléna était toujours aussi belle, avec son port de tête et sa démarche aristocratique. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeaux ondulaient à chacun de ses pas léger et gracieux._

_Quelques murmures parcourent la salle mais tous se turent lorsque l'on posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. _

_Point de vue de Yéléna:_

_J'étais extrêmement calme, malgré tous les regards tournés vers moi. Je sentais la bienveillance de Dumbledore dans mon dos alors que j'entendais la voix du choixpeau dans ma tête : _

" _Tiens comme c'est intéressant ... C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive._

__ De quoi si je puis me permettre lui demandais-je._

__ Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de où te placer. Chacune de tes qualités répondent aux critères des maison devant toi. C'est très difficile de faire un choix. Pourtant ... _

__ Pourtant ? _

__ Il y en a une qui sort du lot ... mmm ... Je pense que tu vas aller à ... GRYFFONDOR ! " _

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit cette nouvelle. Je vis Rémus ouvrir ses bras et je m'empressais de me jeter à son cou, non sans avoir remarqué que des regards noirs étaient apparus sur le visage de certaines filles._

_Je pris alors place aux coté de mon ami et la table fût couvertes de victuailles. Je sentais le pouce de Rémus me caresser le dessus de la main; C'était un tic qu'il avait adopté pour me rassurer lorsque nous étions petits._

" _Alors c'est toi la fameuse Yéléna me dit James avec un immense sourire au lèvres. _

__ Et toi tu dois être James, toi Sirius et toi Petter les nommais-je en les désignant. _

__ Je vois que Rémus t'as parlé de nous dit alors Petter. _

__ Il m'a énooormément, énooormément, énooormément ..._

__ Je pense qu'on a compris me coupa Rémus avec un sourire aux lèvres._

__ Attend il en manque un repris-je, énooormément parlé de vous._

_Tous éclatèrent de rire et je vis du coin de l'oeil Rémus rougir légèrement. _

_J'avais l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir quitté et en même temps ... mon petit loup était devenu plus ouvert aux autres, plus accessible._

_Après un repas passé dans les rires et la bonne humeur, nous montâmes dans notre salle commune. _

_Installés devant la cheminé, James me posa La question : _

" _Yéléna, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais à Poudlard cette année ? _

__ Dis-moi que tu as été renvoyée, s'iil te plaiiit me supplia Sirius._

__ Désolée de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire assez de bêtises pourme faire renvoyer. En fait ... Durmstrang est devenu ... comment dire ... Très sombre, je veux dire que certains professeurs enseignaient déjà la magie noire mais depuis l'année dernière c'est devenue une matière obligatoire. Du coup mes parents m'ont envoyer ici."_

_Alors que je finissais ma phrases sous les yeux écarquillés de mes camarades, un toquement à la fenêtre ce fit entendre. _

_Je me précipitais à celle-ci, ouvrant ainsi la chouette immaculée de ma mère. _

_Je pris délicatement la lettre et me mis à la lire les mains tremblantes._

" _Ma petite princesse, _

_Ton père, ton frère et moi tenions à te dire à quel point nous étions fière de toi et que nous t'aimons fort. _

_J'espère que tu as retrouvé ton petit loup. _

_Nous t'embrassons. _

_Maman._

_Ps: Ne montre les neiges éternelles qu'aux personnes en qui tu as une confiance aveugle."_

_Je levais la tête et vis le regard de Rémus, inquiet._

" _Ma mère qui me souhaite une bonne rentrée lui répondis-je" _

_Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter joyeusement, apprenant un peu plus à ce connaître. _

_Alors que je partais me coucher, le conseil de ma mère me revint. _

_Elle avait raison, il allait falloir que je sois prudente mais je savais aussi que je ne pourrais pas rester très longtemps sous cette forme. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre III: On devient amis ? _

_Point de vue de Yéléna:_

_Je me réveillais à la lueur du soleil, qui apparaissait doucement derrière les montagnes. Depuis longtemps, j'étais une lève tôt et cela n'allait malheureusement pas changer._

_Je partis discrètement dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller. Après avoir consciencieusement refermé la porte de mon dortoir, je me précipitais dans la salle commune. _

_Cette pièce, à la lumière d'un nouveau jour, révélait toute sa magnificence._

_J'étais enfin là ! Je passerais toute une année à ces cotés ! _

_Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule._

_« Tu as toujours été matinale»_

_Point de vue de Rémus: _

_Pour toute réponse à ma phrase, ma meilleure amie, se blottie contre mon torse. _

_Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors que l'odeur de rose émanant de ses cheveux venait chatouiller mon nez._

_Cinq ans que je n'avais pu la tenir, ni lui écrire. Cinq ans qu'une part de mon cœur était en Russie. Et maintenant, elle était là, tout simplement._

_Nous nous dégageâmes doucement et je sentis un léger courant d'air prêt de ma tête. _

_J'interrogeais Yéléna du regard du regard mais celle-ci se contenta de me sourire. _

_Nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle prendre notre petit déjeuner, rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par le groupe au grand complet. _

_Point de vue de Yéléna:_

_« Alors bien dormit ? Me demanda Sirius._

__ Oh que oui ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire. _

__ Dis moi Yéléna ça t'arrive souvent de te lever à six heure du matin ? Non parce que ça fait bizarre de ne pas être la seule lève tôt de la chambre m'affirma Lily. » _

_Je vis alors Alice lui répondre en lui tirant la langue. _

_Tous accueillir se geste avec un grand éclat de rire. _

_Mon regard croisa celui de Rémus. Il était vraiment heureux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de jalousie envers les Maraudeurs._

_Nous nous levâmes tous ensembles, les cours allaient commencer._

_« Qui a divination ? Demanda Alice._

__ Moi répondis-je en même temps que James, Sirius et Peter._

__ Désolé nous, nous avons Runes répondit Rémus alors que l'interrogeais du regard. »_

_Je pris alors la même direction que les trois garçons, légèrement intimidée._

_Mais Sirius me fis vite perdre se sentiment en entourant mes épaules de son bras._

_« Je tiens à te prévenir ma petite, que cette chère prof est un peu cinglée sur les bords. Cela fait six ans qu'elle prédit à James qu'il va mourir._

__ Euh … Tu ne me rassures pas vraiment là._

__ Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça mon chou me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. »_

_Nous venions d'arriver devant la classe et déjà, il y avait un véritable attroupement. Je reçut plusieurs regards assassins de la part de la gente féminine, en voyant notre proximité._

_« Tu te rends compte que ta drague pour jeunes midinettes ne sert à rien avec moi. Lui dis-je en me dégageant._

__ James elle ne m'aime pas ! Fit semblant de pleurnicher Sirius en se précipitant dans les bras de son meilleur ami._

__ Je sais, je sais ton petit cœur est complètement brisé. Lui dit James en lui tapotant la tête.»_

_La porte s'ouvrit alors, ne me laissant aucune chance de répondre. _

_Nous prîmes place autours des différentes tables. Je me retrouvais avec les Maraudeurs, Alice étant partie rejoindre des amis._

_« Bien nous allons commencer dit le professeur, je vais vous faire travailler sur la lecture des feuilles de thé ...»_

_Alors qu'elle continuait son explication, mon esprit vagabonda sur les objets présents dans la pièce. _

_« Euh … Yéléna il faut boire le thé m'interpella Peter coupant ainsi mes pensées. _

__ Merci Peter c'est très gentil._

__ C'est … normal me répondit-il en devenant rouge pivoine. _

__ En fait c'est Peter que tu aimes répliqua Sirius qui n'avait rien rater de notre échange. _

__ Mon cher Sirius adoré, il y a une différence entre être polie et aimable, et draguer tout ce qui bouge lui affirmais-je avec un sourire._

__Je ne drague tout ce qui bouge !_

__ Tu pourrais draguer Miss Teigne si James te le demandait. _

__ Là elle marques un point. Rétorqua celui-ci. »_

_Mais notre conversation fût interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur. _

_« Je ne vous dérange pas trop ! Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici ! _

__Ça y ressemble pourtant ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre. _

__ Je vous demande pardon ! S'exclama le professeur. _

__ Ben oui, des petites tables où l'on peut discuter entre amis, du thé à volonté. Il ne manque que les petits gâteaux.»_

_Le professeur devint rouge de colère, tandis que les trois garçons essayaient de cacher tant bien que mal leur fou rire._

_« Très bien vu que vous jouez à la maline, je retire dix points à Gyffondor et vous viendrez en retenue demain soir. Et maintenant donnez moi cette fichue tasse.»_

_Je portais l'objet à sa hauteur. Son visage s'assombrit, elle était en pleine concentration._

_« Ma chère petite, votre avenir va être bien sombre. Vos épaules vont devoir porter un bien lourd fardeaux.» _

_La sonnerie retentit sur la fin de sa phrase. Je n'arrivais pas à ranger mes affaires, une prédiction semblable m'avait déjà été faite. _

_«Tu viens ? Me demanda James_

__Oui, oui bien sûr lui dis-je en rassemblant mes parchemins._

__ Ne t'en fait pas, ce qu'elle prédit est la plupart du temps faux, j'en suis la preuve me rassura-t-il en voyant ma mine perdue.»_

_Je lui adressais mon meilleur sourire et nous partîmes rejoindre le reste du groupe devant la classe d'histoire de la magie. _

_« Rémus ta copine elle est pas gentille ! S'exclama Sirius en se jetant à son cou._

__ Elle t'a dit que tu ressemblais vraiment à rien ? _

__ Pire que ça ! Elle a eu une heure de colle avant moi ! Pleurnicha-t-il avant de se reprendre, eh ! Faux frère !»_

_Rémus m'interrogea du regard et je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules. _

_La porte s'ouvrit et je pus m'installer à coté de mon petit loup. _

_« Bonjour à tous, nous allons parlé d'une sorcière bien particulière ; Baba Yagga.»_

_A son nom, je me tendis légèrement. _

_« Cette sorcière des pays du nord est connue pour être la plus dangereuse qui soit ...»_

_Je serrais le plus possible mon poing, me retenant de lui sauter au cou. Comment osait-il ? _

_«La légende raconte que cette effroyable sorcière était adepte de la magie noire. De plus elle attirerait les jeunes enfants pour les manger.»_

_S'en était trop pour moi, je ne pouvais en entendre plus. Je me levais d'un bon, pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers la sortie. _

_«Vous devriez avoir honte d'enseigner ce genre d'inepties. Vous vous dîtes professeur alors que vous ne prenez même pas la peine de vérifier vos dire. Car comme vous l'avez mentionné plus tôt, ce n'est qu'une légende mais malheureusement elle ne concerne pas la bonne personne ! Criais-je presque avant de quitter la classe en claquant la porte.»_

_Je me mis courir à travers les différents couloirs, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit !_

_Dans ma course désespérée, je percutais violemment quelqu'un. _

_«Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau me dit le professeur Mcgonagall, puis voyant dans quel état j'étais, son regard se radoucit.» _

_Une fois arrivées dans le bureau du directeur, je m'assis dans le fauteuil que celui-ci m'indiquer. _

_« Professeur, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait mais … Il n'avait pas le droit de dire de telle choses ! Il se dit professeur et pourtant il confond Baba Yagga avec sa sœur ! Vous ne pouvez laisser passer une chose pareil !_

__ Je comprend parfaitement que cela vous contrarie mais vous auriez pu le dire plus calmement à votre professeur me fît remarquer Macgongall._

__ Minerva ... Tenta Dumbledore._

__ Calmement ! Vous avez dit calmement ! On dénigre la plus grande sorcière qui ait jamais existé, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour protéger son pays. On ose la traiter de mangeuse d'enfants ! On l'a dit partisane de la magie noire alors que ma grand-mère possède une magie plus vielle que cette Terre et vous voulez que je reste calme! Criais-je._

__ Votre grand-mère ?»_

_Oups._

_« Minerva,je vous présente la princesse Yéléna Volki, fille d'Alexeï II de Russie, Tsar des pleines du Nord et petite fille de Baba Yagga._

__ Excuser moi de vous avoir crier dessus dis-je en rougissant.» _

_Je vis alors le professeur faire des allez retour entre le directeur et moi. _

_« Et vous contiez me le dire un jour ? Interrogeât-elle le directeur._

__ Vous devez comprendre qu'en ces temps de ténèbres la plus grande prudence est de mise. Quand à vous dit-il en ce tournant vers moi, j'informerais votre professeur qu'il a commis une erreur, mais je ne peux laisser passer votre emportement, je retire donc vingt points à Gryffondor. Maintenant il me semble que avez toute les deux un cours qui vous attend.»_

_Le professeur Mcgonagall et moi, nous prîmes la route de la classe de métamorphose._

_Nous arrivâmes devant sa salle et mes amis m'accueillirent avec un air perplexe._

_Le cour passa trop lentement à mon goût mais heureusement pour moi et ma santé mentale, l'heure du déjeuner nous offrit une pose._

_«Est-ce que tu comptes nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé ce matin ? Me demanda Sirius entre deux bouchées._

__ Et bien comment vous expliquer …_

__ Avec des mots simples railla Sirius._

__ En Russie Baba Yagga est très respectée, elle est la sorcière protectrice du royaume. C'est grâce à elle si nous n'avons jamais eu d'attaques de mages noirs._

__ Je comprend mieux, c'est un peu comme si on insultait ton pays._

__ C'est tout à fait sa merci Lily lui répondis-je alors qu'elle posait une main amicale sur mon épaule.»_

_Alors que je me servais un jus de citrouille, une nuée de hiboux déferla dans la Grande Salle, se posant devant leurs destinataires. Aucun courrier pour moi. Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre tous les jours mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète._

_Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Enfin avec les Maraudeurs tout est relatif. Sirius me dépassa bien vite en écopant de deux heures de colle._

_L'heure du dîner arriva et cela tombait bien je mourrais de faim. C'est bras dessus, bras dessous que Rémus et moi, nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle. _

_A peine m'étais-je installée que je sentis une force incontrôlable qui me forçat à plonger la tête la première dans mon assiette de purée. Mais la blague ne s'arrêta pas là. Mon jus de citrouille vint se renverser sur mon uniforme et jus droit à un os de poulet sur la tête pour compléter ma tenue. Regardant autour de moi je vis un groupe de filles prise d'un fou rire. Lily m'avait prévenu que côtoyer les Maraudeurs attirerait les foudres de leurs groupies mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles pouvaient être aussi puériles._

_Je sentis monter en moi une colère et une fureurs inhumaine. _

_Je me levais d'un bon et me précipitais vers une salle vide. Une fois la porte verrouillée, je fis exploser tout ce qui était à porté de main. _

_Point de vue Rémus:_

_Yéléna était partit en courant et malgré le fait que j'étais parti à sa suite, je l'avais perdu de vue. _

_Les heures passèrent et je dus me résoudre à aller au dortoirs sans elle._

_Le lendemain matin j'ouvris les yeux difficilement après avoir passée une presque nuit blanche. Lavé et habillé, je descendis sans faire de bruit dans la salle commune. _

_Étendue sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, Yéléna dormait paisiblement. Elle portait des marques d'énervement au niveau des jointures. Comme sentant ma présence elle émergea doucement. _

_Aucune paroles ne fût prononcés. _

_Je l'a pris doucement dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre doucement, sa respiration faisait un point chaux sur mon torse._

_« Eh y'a des chambres pour ça s'exclama James. _

__ Beurk ! Nous répliquâmes en ce détachant l'un de l'autre.»_

_Un éclat de rire accueillit se geste._

_« T'en fais pas Yéléna on va leur faire payer à ces greluches ! Dit Lily en s'approchant de mon amie. _

_Ainsi tout un groupe fut formé autour d'elle mais je vis du coin de l'œil que Sirius était resté en retrait. _

_Nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner et en route je me glissais aux cotés de mon ami. Remarquant mon geste, il m'accueillit tel le frère qu'il était devenu depuis six ans. _

_Alors que les conversations allaient bon train, nous entendîmes le même groupe que la veille pousser un cris strident. _

_Point de vue de Yéléna :_

_Toute la bande se précipita hors de la salle mais j'eus le temps de voir que des mini cactus avaient poussés sur leurs langues. Un éclat de rire se propagea alors à notre table. _

_Mon regard rencontra alors celui de Sirius. Le jeune brun m'adressa un sourire, tout simple. C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée que j'apercevais le véritable Sirius. Mon regard se perdit alors dans ce magnifique gris que je ne semblais voir que maintenant. Je lui serais à jamais reconnaissante._

_Je savais parfaitement ce qui était en train d'arriver mais il fallait que je me reprenne, je n'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureuse. _


	4. Chapter 4

_D'abord un immense merci pour tous ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont écrit je vous adore ! _

_Ensuite désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de famille mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il faut juste que je le corrige._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_xoxo._

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Où comment avoir mal ?_

_Point de vue de Rémus :_

_Les mois étaient passés tellement vite, que je ne m'aperçus de l'arrivée de l'hiver que lorsque je vis passer à toute vitesse une jeune brune avec pour seul habit un tee-shirt à manches courtes et un short._

_« Eh ! Mais elle est complément folle ! S'exclama Sirius avant de se lever à sa poursuite. »_

_Après une course effrénée à travers le château, nous eûmes juste le temps de voir Yéléna exécuter un saut de l'ange suivit d'un atterrissage dans la neige._

_Un rire cristallin émanait d'un trou en forme de corps vers lequel je me rapprochai._

_« Rémus si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! De la neige ! C'est … s'extasia mon amie._

__ Froid ? proposa James._

__ Humide ! grommela Sirius en regardant ces mèches qui commençaient à ne plus avoir de volume._

__ Magnifique ! cria presque Yéléna. »_

_A peine eût-elle prononcée ce mot que je me reçus une énorme boule de neige._

_Très vite le parc ressembla à un champ de bataille avec forts et bonhommes de neige soldats._

_Les éclats de rires régnaient et à présent toutes maisons confondues avaient rejoint notre lutte._

_Mais l'heure du déjeuner vint nous interrompre rappelant à chacun que la matinée était passée bien vite._

_Ma meilleure amie en profita pour aller se changer pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la Grand Salle._

_« Franchement James j'adore ton lancé ! s'exclama Yéléna une fois assise._

__ Je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour rien._

__ Mamour je t'aime mais là c'est plus possible lança Lily en se bouchant les oreilles. »_

_En effet James commençât un long et laborieux monologue sur l'importance qu'avait ce jeu dans sa vie._

_Soudain alors que tout le monde essayait de ne pas écouter mon ami, nous vîmes une orange s'élever toute seule dans les airs_

_« Haha très drôle qui est le petit malin qui joue avec Ma nourriture ? répliqua Siruis »_

_Personne ne répondit. Tous observaient le dit fruit volant. Cependant je remarquais que Yéléna était devenue rouge pivoine._

_« Yéléna ? L'interrogeais-je avec un sourire._

__ Je suis vraiment désolée … d'habitude il ne le fait pas devant les gens … Mirnny ? »_

_Nous vîmes alors apparaître une main puis petit à petit un corps. Ce tenait à présent devant nous un grand singe à longs poils gris, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux._

_« Eh Sirius vous avez le même coiffeur ! s'exclama James._

__ Ne me dit pas qu'il est là depuis le début ! s'écria le dit brun, non sans avoir enfoncé son poing dans les côtes de son meilleur ami._

__ Mirnny est très timide … d'habitude il reste sagement sur mon épaule ou dans la chambre expliqua Yéléna._

__ Mais c'est quoi au juste ?_

__ C'est un Demiguise ! Tonna Alice les yeux écarquillés. C'est un singe très rare, enfin on le suppose car son pelage unique est très recherché pour fabriquer les capes d'invisibilité._

__ Il m'a été offert par mon père après un voyage en Extrême-Orient. Alors que ce n'était qu'un bébé, il l'a trouvé près d'un étang. Vu sa crainte de l'homme, on suppose que sa mère a dû être abattue pour sa fourrure. Mirnny n'a connu que ma famille et Rémus jusqu'à présent. »_

_Alors que nous observions le nouveau venu avec curiosité celui-ci tendit son orange à Sirius, qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir._

_« Il t'aime beaucoup lui sourit mon amie, non sans un léger rosissement des joues. »_

_Nous passâmes toute l'après-midi en compagnie de l'animal, devenu, après proclamation de James, la mascotte des Maraudeurs._

_Mais c'est avec surprise que je reçus de ses pattes une missive._

_"__Il faut que je te parle._

_Dans … un lieu calme._

_Y. "_

_Je vis alors ma meilleure amie s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant à la sortie._

_« Ne faites pas de cochonneries lança James alors que je passais le tunnel à mon tour. »_

_Nous parcourûmes les couloirs en silence avant d'entrer dans une salle vide._

_Point de vue de Yéléna :_

_« Je suppose que tu veux me parler du « il t'aime beaucoup » ? me demanda mon ami._

__ Tu as tout deviné … répliquais-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains._

__ Je vous connais assez avec Mirnny pour savoir qu'un lien très fort vous unit et qu'il ressent la même chose que toi._

__ Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

__ Comment pourrais-je ? Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis._

__Je pensais que … vu notre relation … légèrement ambigüe …_

__ Ma chère et tendre Yéléna, certes tu es physiquement attirante et ton animalité intéressante légèrement la mienne mais au regret de te décevoir, tu es et tu resteras ma sœur de cœur. Par contre séduire Sirius ne vas pas être une mince affaire._

__ Tu vas m'aider ? Demandais-je avec espoir._

__ Bien sûr ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi ! »_

_Je me précipitais alors dans ses bras. Je ne savais comment le remercier mais je sentais qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que je ressentais._

_Nous repartîmes dans la salle commune en discutant joyeusement._

_Quand nous arrivâmes, nous vîmes que tout le monde s'étaient endormit devant la cheminé. Après avoir déposé un léger baisé sur la joue de mon meilleur ami, je montais me coucher à mon tour._

_Le lendemain, 31 Octobre, mon réveil fût plus que difficile. Après tout, mes os ne me faisaient souffrir qu'une seule fois par mois._

_Je décidais d'aller prendre, pour une fois, mon petit déjeuner toute seule._

_Alors que je tripotais un amas gluant dans mon assiette, je vis une tête châtain se placer devant moi._

_« Alors on déjeune seule ? me demanda mon meilleur ami._

__ Il fallait que je réfléchisse._

__ Dis plutôt que tu penses à un certain brun aux yeux acier._

__ Rémus … j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime vraiment pas !_

__ Tu dois comprendre que Sirius n'aime pas le changement et on peut dire tu en es un sacré !_

__ Mais si … si ça ne s'arrange pas ? Demandais-je inquiète._

__ Ecoute … que dirais-tu de venir avec nous ce soir, histoire qu'ils connaissent toutes les facettes de ta personnalité._

__ Tu es sûr ? »_

_Pour toute réponse Rémus me prit la main et m'en caressa le dos. Si je n'avais pas été autant absorbé par son regard, j'aurais pu remarquer que son geste n'avait échappé à personne._

_« Je leur en parlerais ce soir dans le dortoir, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre, pour qu'on y aille tous ensemble. »_

_C'est à ce moment précis que le reste des Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily et de ses amies, décidèrent de passer les portes._

_Nos mains se séparèrent mais un sourire apparût sur nos lèvres._

_« Un petit déjeuner en amoureux ? Ironisa James._

__ Mon cher petit, ce n'est pas parce que tu vis un véritable conte de fée avec Lily, que tu dois obliger tout le monde à vivre comme les bisounours répliquais-je avec un grand sourire. »_

_Tout le monde éclata de rire et la matinée ce passa dans la joie._

_« Alors prêt pour le banquet d'halloween ? demanda Peter._

__ Oh oui, il me tarde de voir les nouvelles décorations ! s'exclama Lily. »_

_Nous allions partir dans une conversation très animée, lorsque le professeur Mcgonagall se posta devant moi._

_« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours s'il vous plait mademoiselle. »_

_Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle nous demandait déjà de rentrer._

_Le cours se passa le plus lentement possible. Les Maraudeurs essayaient désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère mais l'humeur n'y était pas. Tous se demandaient ce que la directrice des Gryffondors pouvait bien me vouloir._

_Je me postais donc devant son bureau, tandis que Rémus me souriait d'un air compatissant._

_« J'ai une question d'ordre personnelle à vous poser. Etes-vous déclarée ? »_

_Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre la question._

_« J'avoue que je ne connais pas la législation ici mais en Russie, mon maître m'a, en effet, inscrit sur les listes._

__ Bien je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Vous pouvez retourner auprès de amis qui, je suppose, vous attendant dans le couloir. »_

_En effet, une fois la porte passée, je vis que les Maraudeurs m'attendaient._

_« Que voulait-elle ? demanda Sirius._

__ Vous le saurez bientôt répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Rémus. »_

_Nous passâmes notre heure de temps libre à négocier avec notre maison, pour savoir si nous nous déguisions le soir-même. Il fut donc convenu que toutes les filles arboreraient le maquillage Del Dià de los Muertos et que le garçon seraient en vampire._

_Ainsi donc la maison Gryffondor allait créer l'événement, en étant la seule aux couleurs d'Halloween._

_Les heures passèrent lentement et celle du déjeuner fut accueillie avec joie._

_Tous reçurent le journal mais, j'espérai avec ardeur une lettre de mes parents, ce qui à mon grand regret n'arriva pas._

_C'est le cœur légèrement en berne que je continuais la journée._

_Le soir venu, la maison Gryffondor entra d'un seul bloc dans la Grande Salle. Notre arrivée fut célébrée par un tonner d'applaudissements. Tous les professeurs mais surtout le directeur nous firent un grand sourire._

_Non content de notre effet, les Maraudeurs et moi-même, passâmes un excellent banquet._

_Une fois revenus dans nos dortoirs, je pris le temps de discuter de la soirée avec les filles pendant que nous démaquillons._

_Point de vue de Rémus :_

_Mes meilleurs amis et moi, nous montâmes dans nos dortoirs pour nous changer._

_La nuit allait être longue._

_« Euh … les garçons ? Demandais-je tout à coup incertains._

__ Oui ? Me répondis James._

__ Je voulais savoir si … Yéléna … pouvais venir avec nous ce soir ? Réussis-je à dire entre deux inspirations. »_

_Mon regard rencontra le sourire de James, le consentement de Peter et …_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent la colère de Sirius. Ces jointures étaient devenues blanches, tellement ces poings étaient serrés._

_Soudain la tempête explosa :_

_« Comment oses-tu nous demander ça ? me dit mon meilleur ami, d'un ton sec et froid. Cette fille, se permet de s'incruster dans notre groupe, de te voler à nous et tu espères que nous allons rester de marbre ! »_

_Il se retourna et frappa le mur rageusement._

_"SIRIUS! Cría James »_

_Lentement, le dis concerné, se tourna vers moi. Et ce qu'il vit, fit immédiatement redescendre toute amertume._

_« Je te signale que tu parles de ma meilleure amie ! Celle qui était là bien avant vous, celle qui m'a toujours soutenue, celle sur qui je peux compter en toutes circonstances !_

__ Alors où était-elle jusqu'à présent ? demanda Sirius reprenant contenance._

__ N'as-tu toujours pas compris que son pays est en guerre ! »_

_Je vis alors que Sirius venait de saisir ce qu'il venait de faire._

_Point de vue de Yéléna :_

_Dix minutes plus tôt._

_« Bon les filles, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais j'ai promis à Rémus d'aller lui dire bonne nuit lançais-je en sortant de la chambre. »_

_C'est avec légèreté et gaieté que je gravis les marches menant aux garçons._

_Mais mon élan fût vite coupé par les voix élevées de mes amis. Et ce que j'entendis me glaça le sang. Sirius me détestait réellement._

_Sans attendre la suite, je me précipitais hors de la tour des Gryffondor. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de mes joues. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, seul compté le fait de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Mes pieds se prirent alors dans un carreau qui dépassé._

_Abattue, je m'asseyais contre le mur, la tête entre les bras. J'étais tellement déprimée, que je ne remarquais absolument pas que désormais tout un groupe m'encerclait._

_« Alors la petite princesse des Lions, on est toute seule ? Me railla une voix de fille. »_

_Je levais alors lentement la tête et vis que six filles de Pousouffle me fixaient._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire répliquais-je d'un ton dur. »_

_A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots, qu'une pluie de sors, plus douloureux les uns que les autres, s'abattirent sur moi._

_« Comme ça, tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas nous voler Nos Maraudeurs dit l'une d'en elle, avant que mon corps ne glisse lamentablement sur le sol. »_

_Alors que mes yeux se fermaient pour apaiser la douleur, mes pensées allèrent vers ce jour, qui normalement aurait dû être heureux._

_« Je lève un verre à ma santé et me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. »_


End file.
